Un chaudron plein de passion
by Wonder Witches
Summary: Sixième année à Poudlard. Hermione est confrontée à la plus embarrassante des situations: elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à un certain... Draco! Parviendra-t-elle à surmonter cette passion funeste? Qu'en pense l'intéressé? Venez vite lire cette fic...


**Un chaudron plein de passion**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ! Dommage, on aurait bien voulu (surtout pour Draco !)

Chapitre 1 : Quand Hermione rencontre Draco

**  
**Hermione soupira. Elle avait encore une demi-heure d'avance pour son rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Harry et Ron. Qu'allait-elle faire en attendant ? Son amie Camélia lui ayant emprunté le dernier numéro de _Belle et Intelligente_, elle n'avait même plus de quoi lire (elle avait déjà épluché tous les livres de sa liste pour cette sixième année à Poudlard) ! Elle allait se résoudre à compter les pavés lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de chez Mme Guipure. Sa nouvelle robe, d'un vert profond, faisait ressortir l'éclat gris de ses yeux. Il avait enfin grandi, et à présent, s'il avait été plus près, ses lèvres auraient été à hauteur adéquate pour effleurer les oreilles rosissantes de la jeune fille. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il s'approchait inexorablement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un soupir lui échappa. Elle avait cru que l'été la débarrasserait de cette maudite fascination… las, il n'en était rien. Cette année, elle le sentait, il serait encore plus difficile de se retenir de le dévorer du regard à chaque seconde, et de contenir son violent embarras pendant leurs cours en commun. Heureusement, Ron et Harry ne se doutaient de rien, et prenaient ses longues contemplations pour une assiduité dévouée à la surveillance de l'ennemi. Malgré ses quinze hiboux au _courrier du cœur _de _Belle et Intelligente_, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu l'aide de Jeannine, la spécialiste des causes perdues.  
Au fond, elle savait bien que ce dilemme était insoluble. Il n'y avait aucune issue, songea-t-elle, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'éphèbe qui se trouvait devant elle. A sa grande surprise, il s'était arrêté, la fixant de ses yeux pénétrants.

Incroyable, pensa Draco en réalisant que la merveilleuse créature qu'il détaillait de pied en cap n'était autre que cette bêcheuse de Granger.  
Ayant aperçu une silhouette digne de la couverture des _Vraies Raisons pour lesquelles les Sangs-Purs ne se Marient qu'Entre Eux_, auquel son père l'avait abonné depuis ses treize ans, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher, en se demandant comment il avait pu ignorer l'existence d'un si beau parti. Elle avait tout ce qui lui plaisait, aux bons endroits : selon son œil expert, il estimait son tour de poitrine identique à celui de ses hanches : un bon 86 cm. Après sa séance chez la couturière, il avait le compas dans l'œil. Quant à sa taille, elle était fine (environ 62 cm), et semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : que Draco l'enlace et vérifie la précision de ses suppositions. Suppositions d'ailleurs grandement facilitées par la légèreté de ses vêtements estivaux : son « top » (mot qu'il avait appris dans les pages de _Belle et Intelligente_, auquel sa mère l'avait abonné depuis ses douze ans, afin qu'il n'ignore rien des mystères du corps et du cœur féminin), de couleur blanche, plutôt simple à première vue, offrait à qui savait s'y attarder des attraits délicieux : Draco aimait beaucoup la lingerie, surtout, comme c'était le cas, quand elle était bien remplie. Le short bleu marine qu'elle portait aurait pu appartenir au jeune Malfoy quand il n'avait pas encore dix ans, s'il s'était abaissé à porter ce genre d'articles. Elle avait dû passer l'été au soleil (peut-être sur un bateau, comme le laissait imaginer sa tenue), si l'on en croyait le grain doré de ses jambes interminables ainsi dévoilées. Décidant que cette nymphe méritait une inspection poussée, son regard remonta, une fois n'est pas coutume, jusqu'au visage délicat de la jeune fille. Il apprécia les lèvres roses et charnues, le teint frais, le petit nez retroussé, et les mèches qui virevoltaient au gré d'une brise caressante. Même si ce désordre capillaire ne lui était pas inconnu, ce fut seulement lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux vifs et l'expression méfiante de la sang-de-bourbe qu'il la reconnut.

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté juste devant elle ? Hermione s'apprêtait à encaisser l'inévitable insulte qui n'allait pas manquer de franchir les lèvres appétissantes du Serpentard, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler à la proximité de son corps d'athlète.  
- Même avec leurs cerveaux atrophiés, Potter et Weasley se sont enfin rendu compte qu'ils étaient mieux sans toi, Granger ?  
- Je comprends pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle restent toujours à tes côtés, par contre, Malfoy. Eux, ils n'en ont pas du tout !  
Il sourit, tandis qu'elle remerciait la partie de son cerveau qui était restée consciente lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole de lui avoir soufflé cette réplique cinglante.

Si son physique avait changé, elle était toujours la même, constata Draco avec amusement. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot.  
- J'aurais pu me sentir vexé si je ne voyais pas que même Ladameaux t'a laissée tomber. Vraiment pathétique.  
Il observa avec plaisir les traits de la Gryffondor se contracter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui adressa un salut goguenard et s'en alla, fier de son petit effet.

Et voilà qu'il la prenait pour une sans-amis ! Où était donc Camélia quand elle avait besoin d'elle ? Non pas qu'elle lui eût raconté en détail combien la nouvelle collection de Mme Guipure seyait au jeune Malfoy : Honteuse, en effet, de cette attirance purement physique, et persuadée, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, qu'elle s'effacerait rapidement, Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler ce lourd secret à sa meilleure amie.  
Nul ne devait jamais le découvrir. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'appliquait à répondre avec un empressement apparent à chacune des lettres enflammées que continuait à lui envoyer régulièrement Viktor Krum, et qu'elle ne manquait jamais de laisser traîner au vu et au su de tous. Pendant que Lavande et Parvati se pâmaient devant la chance d'Hermione, qui avait su mettre le grappin sur un jeune homme aussi célèbre, sportif de surcroît, et se lançaient dans un débat quant à l'identité de celle qui réussirait à décrocher le jackpot (comprendre : s'attirer les faveurs de Harry Potter), Camélia n'avait guère l'occasion d'en placer une. Hermione était très satisfaite de son petit arrangement, et quand une question glissait vers un terrain dangereux, elle se contentait d'y répondre évasivement. Son absence de déclaration passionnée passait pour de la timidité ou de la discrétion, et même son amie n'y voyait que du feu.

Hermione n'avait pas de montre, mais elle aurait juré qu'Harry et Ron étaient en retard. Malfoy aurait-il eu raison ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par les vantardises et les piques sans fondement de cet imbécile. Par ses muscles saillants, par contre…  
Le regard dans le vague, fixant les traits douloureux de perfection d'un Draco imaginaire, elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée (pourtant bruyante) de ses deux amis.  
- Et alors, à ce moment-là, Harry a attrapé le Vif d'Or…  
- Juste au-dessus de la tête de Dobby !  
Cette exclamation la fit sortir de sa transe Malfoyenne.  
- Encore en train de martyriser ces pauvres elfes ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenus… s'énerva-t-elle en guise de bonjour.  
- Pas du tout ! protesta Ron. C'est lui qui tenait absolument à venir voir Harry jouer…  
- Je lui ai fait une faveur, en quelque sorte, continua Harry avec un sourire qui faisait craindre à Hermione qu'il ait eu en sa possession le hors-série estival « Comment conquérir le Survivant » de _Belle et Intelligente_. Bien entendu, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas acheté, mais Ginny s'en était procuré tellement d'exemplaires qu'Hermione n'avait pu échapper à cette lecture pour le moins instructive.  
Elle haussa les épaules, renonçant pour une fois à combattre cette cause perdue qu'était _la conception des elfes de maison _par Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.  
Il fallait dire qu'elle avait des sujets plus intéressants auxquels songer : la carrure à la fois délicate et imposante du jeune Malfoy, par exemple.

- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le départ, nota Harry. Il faudrait qu'on y aille !  
- Ma mère va me _tuer _si je suis en retard, prédit Ron, légèrement inquiet.  
Ils se mirent en marche au son d'un « Les Canons seront les Champions ! »  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.  
- Ce sont des chaussettes qui chantent dès que tu fais un pas ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Je viens de les acheter…  
Il souleva son pantalon, découvrant d'horribles choses orangées.  
- Puisque c'était pour une si noble cause, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de m'avoir fait attendre, ironisa Hermione.  
- Il a économisé pour ça tout l'été, précisa Harry, ce qui acheva d'exaspérer la jeune fille.  
- Pff ! Moi, au moins, j'ai utilisé mon argent à bien meilleur escient, déclara-t-elle en extirpant de son sac l'objet de ses emplettes matinales.  
- Une Fraise Flippante ? s'écria Ron. Tu es allée chez Fred et George ? fit-il en la fixant d'un air incrédule.  
Hermione se contenta d'un petit sourire.  
- Je voulais prendre un Flageolet Flamboyant, mais Ginny m'en a dissuadé, regretta Harry en jetant un regard envieux à la nouvelle possession de son amie.  
- J'ai hésité avec une Framboise Frivole…reprit Hermione.  
- Cette gamme de « Fruits en folie » a vraiment du succès, remarqua Ron. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour inventer tout ça…  
Ils repartirent en direction de la gare, au son de fanfare des chaussettes de Ron.

Draco était confortablement installé dans son compartiment. Crabbe et Goyle y avaient porté ses bagages –ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de se faire les muscles ! La fenêtre entrouverte laissait filtrer un peu d'air frais, et il avait usé de son influence pour obtenir qu'on lui serve des sucreries alors que le train n'avait pas encore démarré. Cependant, quelque chose lui manquait. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver. Mais il méritait encore mieux que cela. Et quand il aurait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, il l'obtiendrait. C'était aussi simple que cela.

-Celui-là m'a l'air libre !  
Une voix désagréable et familière retentit aux oreilles du Serpentard.  
- Par ici, Hermione ! intervint une autre voix, encore plus honnie.  
Draco grimaça.  
Ses trois ennemis jurés franchirent la porte, Weasley toujours aussi ridiculement affublé de vêtements ayant sans aucun doute appartenu à des frères aux goûts et aux tailles différents, Potter avec son éternelle allure de martyre incompris, et Granger…  
Eh bien, c'était Granger, voilà tout.  
- Tiens, qui voilà, les apostropha-t-il de son ton le plus condescendant. Malgré le plaisir de voir que vous vous empressez de me rendre visite, j'ai le regret de vous informer que ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque, continua-t-il.  
Il dégusta l'air abruti –en ce qui concernait Weasley – ou stupéfait –Potter et Granger – de ses interlocuteurs.  
- L'été a été long sans moi ?  
Ron se jeta sur lui, ne réalisant pas qu'il ne faisait que confirmer ses insinuations, alors qu'Harry, à la grande surprise du Serpentard, roucoula :  
- Tu n'as pas idée, _Draco_.  
Se serait-il procuré un second degré pendant les vacances ?  
Granger, quant à elle, restait interdite, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte lui donnant un air d'innocence choquée qui lui allait à ravir. Son short avait-il raccourci depuis tout à l'heure, ou Draco prenait-il ses désirs pour des réalités ?  
Réagissant enfin, elle sortit sa baguette, qu'elle dirigea vers eux. Draco tenait tant bien que mal Ron à distance, tout en se débrouillant pour avoir un champ de vision dégagé.  
- Séparez-vous tout de suite, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous stupéfie, les avertit-elle.  
- Comme tu voudras, Granger. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, lui lança-t-il, moqueur, alors que Ron s'écartait à contrecœur.  
Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Facilement impressionnable, pensa-t-il en observant son trouble avec délectation.

Suivant sa propension à jouer les héros, et n'étant visiblement pas d'accord avec le vieil adage qui proclamait que le ridicule ne tuait pas, Potter décida de sauver une fois de plus la vie de ses deux amis en les empoignant avec autorité. Il conduisit un Ron mécontent et une Hermione étonnamment silencieuse hors du compartiment des Serpentards, non sans adresser un « La prochaine fois, ce sera moins expéditif ! C'était l'émotion des retrouvailles, tu comprends ? » à Draco.  
Ou bien Potter avait définitivement acquis un sens de l'humour, ou bien il avait flashé sur lui. Draco ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant. D'ailleurs, il était préoccupé par une autre question. Il se demandait pourquoi l'administration pourtant laxiste de Poudlard restait si conservatrice au sujet de l'uniforme des élèves, et ne tolérait que des robes qui traînaient par terre. Les vêtements sorciers ne mettaient vraiment pas en valeur les merveilles du corps humain. Il se tourna vers ses deux acolytes qui revenaient d'il ne se souciait pas où, mais renonça à engager la conversation sur un sujet qui ferait certainement baver Crabbe et Goyle sur leur robes tout à fait réglementaires.

Hermione avait du mal à croire à la réaction qu'elle avait eue aux paroles de ce poseur de Malfoy. C'était la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'il lui clouait le bec ! Elle songea avec nostalgie à l'époque où elle était capable de lui flanquer des gifles monumentales. Elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit, ce jour-là, d'en profiter pour savoir si ses joues étaient aussi douces qu'on le racontait. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?  
- Hermioooone, si tu n'as pas été embrassée par un détraqueur, réponds-moiiiii !  
La voix de Ron tout contre son oreille l'arracha à sa méditation pas très métaphysique. Une tape vigoureuse sur le crâne de son ami lui confirma qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes. Où était donc le problème ? Songeant qu'il vaudrait mieux réfléchir à tout cela lorsqu'elle serait seule, Hermione entra dans la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis à propos des nouveaux déboires du ministère. Elle se sentait à l'abri avec Harry et Ron, même lorsqu'ils parlaient de l'ascension de Voldemort, tandis que la seule image du visage du jeune homme blond lui donnait des sueurs… pas si froides que ça. Elle était véritablement damnée. Comment allait-elle survivre cette année, surtout si Jeannine s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre ?

Draco déplia le dernier exemplaire des _Vraies Raisons pour lesquelles les Sangs-Purs ne se Marient qu'Entre Eux, _en prenant soin de ne pas trop exposer la couverture aux yeux des autres passagers. Les fiches techniques des jeunes héritières étaient toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, cependant il se prenait à penser qu'elles manquaient de quelque chose. Il aurait bien voulu savoir quoi. Cette magnifique blonde, par exemple, ne dégageait rien que de très fade. Il fut surpris de ne le remarquer qu'à présent. Toutefois, afin d'être sûr de son fait, et de ne pas gâter sa thèse par une conclusion trop hâtive, ce fut avec un regard expert de détective qu'il examina chacune des pages du mensuel.

Hermione n'était pas fâchée de se retrouver dans la grande salle de Poudlard, assise bien au chaud entre ses meilleurs amis, à regarder d'un air compatissant les premières années qui attendaient leur sentence. Comme elle avait eu peur, lorsque la petite voix du choixpeau avait résonné dans son esprit ! Elle se souvenait encore des propos qu'il lui avait tenu, de son soulagement quand on lui ôta de dessus la tête, et de son bonheur d'être accueillie chez les Gryffondors… Les murmures insistants au creux de son oreille l'arrachèrent à son accès de nostalgie.  
- Hermy, je te parle !  
Camélia Ladameaux, sa meilleure amie depuis leur première année, chuchotait d'un air surexcité.  
- Tu as vu Dean, comme il est bronzé ? Trop craquant, non ? Je me demande si je ne vais pas reconsidérer la proposition qu'il m'avait faite l'an dernier…  
C'était bien du Camélia tout craché. A peine arrivée, elle s'empressait de reluquer tous les élèves, à la recherche du plus séduisant. Cette année, Hermione avait déjà trouvé le tenant du titre, mais elle n'en souffla mot à son amie, bien évidemment. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais attendre demain pour te mettre en chasse ? On ne souffle jamais, avec toi.  
- Enfin, Hermy, ne sois pas déjà rabat-joie ! Cette année, pas d'examens importants : je compte bien en profiter le plus possible. Donc je commence tôt, c'est normal, non ?  
Incorrigible, tout simplement. Renonçant à poursuivre une conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, Hermione prêta l'oreille aux paroles qu'échangeaient Ron et Harry.  
- Pas mal, Lavande, cette année, non ? disait le rouquin sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Hum, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie, avec Parvati, elles font la paire.  
EUX AUSSI ? Tous les Gryffondors de sixième année s'étaient donné le mot pour mater leurs condisciples pendant le banquet, ou quoi ? Elle ne doutait pas que les jeunes filles dont parlaient Harry et Ron étaient elles aussi du lot, au vu des regards complices qu'elles se jetaient de temps à autre.  
Dans ces conditions, Hermione ne voyait pas pourquoi elle n'en ferait pas autant. Puisque le banquet de début d'année semblait être le moment _ad hoc_ pour ce genre d'attitude, elle ne devait pas déroger à la tradition. Elle chercha donc des yeux celui qui la hantait depuis des mois… et rencontra immédiatement son regard pénétrant.

Granger avait bien des amis, finalement. Draco observait la jeune fille qui paraissait soudain absorbée par la voix de Ladameaux. Il était assez drôle de regarder la table des Gryffondors, ce soir : ils chuchotaient tous en petits groupes, en s'épiant les uns les autres du coin de l'œil. En voilà qui n'avaient pas été abonnés aux bons mensuels, et qui se retrouvaient bouleversés par leurs hormones ! A ce propos, il réalisa, en examinant les autres tables, qu'il devait bien être le seul à ne pas en être affecté. Il remercia intérieurement ses parents pour leur prévoyance. Il était un esthète, les afflux sanguins dus à l'adolescence ne le concernaient pas. Rares étaient celles qui éveillaient en lui plus que sa sensibilité artistique. Il était encore stupéfait qu'une nouvelle personne ait rejoint ce petit groupe d'élues.

C'était la première année où, quand elle s'endormit, Hermione ne songea pas aux cours à venir.


End file.
